


Clingy Jimin, Cute Jimin

by inspiredbythemusic



Series: BTS Drabbles [6]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/You, Park Jimin/Reader
Series: BTS Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694887
Kudos: 18





	Clingy Jimin, Cute Jimin

Jimin was having the worst day. No matter how many times he tried, he just couldn’t get the new choreography right; then, when Hoseok mercifully suggested that they practice something else, Jimin kept tripping over his feet during the “Idol” choreography, even though he knew that dance like the back of his hand. Then, when Namjoon rescued him and led him to the studio to record a new song, Jimin just couldn’t hit that note.

In the end, Jimin lied about feeling sick so he could go home. Except it really wasn’t a lie. His head hurt, and he felt nauseated by his failures, and all he wanted was to come home to your embrace.

But when he got to your apartment, he was disappointed by your silent response to his calling your name. Stumbling into the kitchen to get a snack from the fridge, he noticed a note in your handwriting:

_Chim, in a thrilling turn of events, I dropped my phone in the sink today. So I’m going to get a new phone, I guess. See you later for dinner. Love you!_

His frown deepened as he scoured the note for any mention of how long you’d be gone— when you left— or when he could expect you back to hold him like he wanted— but there was none. And he couldn’t even text you about his day, despite his need for your positive perspective. Pouting, he sulked to your room, crawled into the bed, and covered his entire body with the blankets.

That’s how you found him when you came home. You were eager to explain how your terrible day, which started with you dropping your phone into a sinkful of water, miraculously led to you getting a new, infinitely better phone. But when you saw Jimin curled up in your bed, hugging a pillow with his lips pulled into a pout, your excitement faded away.

You set your phone on your bedside table and climbed into the spot next to him so you could pull him into your arms. “What’s the matter, baby?”

He sank into your embrace and mumbled into your collarbone about how terrible his day had been. “I just feel terrible, and I missed you so much, and now I’m being clingy and annoying.”

“I don’t think you’re being annoying,” you hummed into his hair. “You know, I think clingy Jimin is a cute Jimin.”

He looked up at you with a small smile. “Really?”

You nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, baby.” And when his smile broadened, you added, “The only thing cuter is a smiling Jimin.”

“Does that mean I get to hold you for the rest of the night?”

“Hmmm,” you considered briefly, squirming teasingly out of Jimin’s grasp. Softened by his whine, you said, “I’m hungry, Chim. I’m gonna go make dinner.”

“Can I hug you while you do that?”

He was staring at you with such an innocent, fragile expression that you couldn’t say no— not that you seriously considered denying him.


End file.
